


Moonlight Fun

by LesbianBarbarian (G0thlesbian)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/F, I guess technically?, Knotting, Orgasm Denial, Size Difference, Werewolf!yasha, also, beau gets fucked into a mess but it’s def concentual, obviously porn without plot, size queen!beau, sooo ;), the word mate is thrown around but no abo shit, trans!yasha, well now i need this tag here, werewolf!yasha is 8’3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-27 01:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20399380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G0thlesbian/pseuds/LesbianBarbarian
Summary: Werewolf!Yasha has some fun with a enthusiastic beau. (i’ve never written any fanfics before let alone smut. credit to ElZacharie for the idea of werewolf!yasha)





	1. The First of Many

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElZacharie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElZacharie/gifts).

> yeah don’t expect this to turn into a big thing but ay now there’s some werewolf!yasha in the world and we all need that. (edit 9/1/19: enjoy the revised first chapter ;)

The full moon was high in the sky, as a chill came over the Corona District of Rosohna contrasting the heat coming off the large, dark, muscular shape that was a certain barbarian. Huffing as her body adjusted, emotions are raw in Yasha’s mind and primal instincts have been strengthened. The only thing she was able to focus on was a monk, one short enough to reach her mid-torso standing up. Every time she shifted she always had to wait to get her bearings while taking in how intense the smells were, and how sensitive her ears are. Time passes for a bit as Yasha shakes her head to clear her mind.

“....Wow, you’re even more beefed up like this” exclaimed Beau. Her biceps alone was twice the thickness of her head as the only way to look at Yasha was to strain her head back to see her mixed eyes staring down at her. The werewolf still having a moment of clarity, tries to ask Beau if she is still sure about this. As she attempts to mouth the words all that came out was “awwo..awwo..” combined with a puzzled look and a head tilt while she may not have spoken words but her actions said plenty. Beau put off by how adorable this huge, killer beast could be and took a guess “Yasha I am still sure about doing this”, a questionable “awwo?” was blurted out. “really” the monk confirmed back.

They were behind an abandoned building right on the edge of the Corona District where no one goes. As She moves one of her massive legs to take a step towards Beau a sudden gust of wind blows Yasha’s thick, pungent scent deep into Beau’s nostrils, almost immediately taking effect on her. ”Oh uhhh… wasn’t expecting you to smell so hot…. phew that’s strong” She commented as her mouth started to water. Abruptly jumping when she felt something wet and cold lick the side of her neck then a soft nuzzle from Yasha’s snout. Her senses heightened in this form meaning she can clearly smell how much Beau has taken to her feral state and she really loves Yasha like this.

One single sniff of Beau’s arousal and just as fast as the werewolf gained clarity, she lost it. Leaving only the primal beast that was drunk on Beau, said beast started nipping at Beau’s cloak. Low growls started to rumble in Yasha’s chest as she started getting more and more frustrated with the amount of clothes between them. One thing was certain about tonight, Beau was going to have the night of her life. “Aw fuck i better get out of these befor-“ She couldn’t finish as the werewolf tore through her cloak and shirt in one swoop. Lapping at her collarbone, Beau feeling a shutter hit her core immediately gasping at the sensation. Slowly the wet feeling of her tongue moves down to one of her breasts as her other paw moves to squeeze the other. The paw pads were unexpectedly soft making this feel much more enjoyable, grazing her sharp claws over soft skin raising goosebumps in the aftermath. Hitching her breath, a moan slipped out as the werewolf begins to lick and suck the monk’s nipple “fuck me, you’re great with your mouth” Beau purred as a another shutter hit her core “ah!” she exclaimed as the beast started lapping her tongue all around her nipple then alternating with grazing her fangs and nipping the bud.

Resulting in Beau shuttering out a string of moans, the beast enjoying the powerful feeling from affecting her girlfriend in this way, ‘all mine’ rang out in Yasha’s mind. The low growl has begun to gain more volume as with each sniff of her nose increased ferocity in the werewolf as she slowly lost against the wave of primal urges that said “breed her hard” the barbarian couldn’t help let out a half groan, half growl out. “Buh..awwo” she let out, snapping her mixed gaze back to her blue-eyed lovers' own. An expression of wanting and trust echoed back to the beast, “Fuck me, Yasha” almost begging for this to continue “Pleaseee fuuuuck meee” okay she’s definitely begging now. A harsh growl was released as the beast tore through Beau’s pants and undergarments, lifting the monk in the process so her heated sex was closer to her muzzle. The smell alone is enough to make the beast dizzy, a swipe of her tongue over her outer lips and that last hint of a dam against that primal urge collapsed and to put it bluntly went apeshit with licking and sucking Beau’s cunt, a never-ending stream of moans and curses escaped. “Ah! ah! fuuuck!” gasped Beau, the sounds coming from the werewolf fixation on her lewd cunt were unnaturally hot and only added to her frustration, loud slurping sounds coming from Yasha's hot presence on her damp sex. “Faster...please” begging again for more.

Wrong words to say, Beau, telling a werewolf to go faster guaranteed you weren’t gonna be able to walk later, then again she wants that. Gripping the monk’s thighs tight as she positions them to rest on her shoulders, casting one last heated stare down at her partner before deciding to focus solely on her clit. Sucking harshly on the swollen bud she goes dizzy and everything starts to spin. Shutters hit her core faster and faster until she can’t focus on anything but the harsh throbbing emitting from her sex. “I -I ...need more” stuttered out Beau. ‘More?’ echoed in the beast’s head, suddenly aware of her blazing, bright red knotted member ready for her lover.

Her muzzle now damp and wet from the “meal” she just consumed, bringing Beau to hover over the pointed behemoth that belonged only to her wolfed out girlfriend. She can’t help but gulp at the size compared to her own body, “Big…” Beau thinks out loud, slowly Yasha rubbed the tip against her entrance. a questioning stare flashed back to Beau, yet again asking and knowing it will be extremely hard to stop after this starts. “For Ioun’s sake, FUCK ME YASH” exclaims Beau frustrated, she’s not getting the rough fucking she agreed upon. Growling, the barbarian thrusts her member, not into her wanting cunt but to frustrate her even more by rutting against her sex enjoying how bratty her love has become. Almost wanting to sob from the pings of pleasure being sent to the deep parts of her sex.

A cruel smirk spreads across the beast face, as the whines coming from Beau are becoming music to Yasha’s ears, still rutting her member against her now wet sex. Oh, gods she really is slick and ready for Yasha, the smell making the barbarian in question disorientated and hungry. Grabbing the monk the werewolf thrusts hard into Beau. She gasps as the sudden entrance and shutters from the bliss she feels from being pounded. Cunt twitching as she can’t help but moan and whimper out her contentment for this. As Yasha thrusts hard into Beau, she hears nothing but the growls and huffs of her barbarian. It’s like Yasha knows how rough and she wants this to be. The beast finding the feeling of the monk around her hard cock very satisfying, her hips thrusting slow but solid into her, yet again another whine escapes Beau in anguish.

Yasha learned tonight that when she teases her love she gets even cuter and more fuckable, and she is so bloody cute right now. Thrusting faster and harder until soft thumping of skin meeting fur echoes down the alleyway. feeling something round and huge brush against her butt is when she becomes aware of Yasha’s knot and she feels even more soaked and didn’t think that to be possible. Yasha lets out a questionable growl looking at Beau for the okay, which is Beau nodding enthusiastically. She lets out a roar as she thrusts fast and hard into her mate to be. ‘You want fast? oh you’ll get fast, love’ was the last thought in the werewolf’s head as she thrust faster and faster until her growls turn into howls as she loses herself in how this feels and finally let's go to the monk’s pleasure.

Hours and hours of fast and hard thrusts from the beast that won’t quit and Beau is a barely coherent mess, drool flowing from the corners of her mouth, eyes dilated and glazed over, she’s lost any semblance of a care for someone finding them at this moment. Her moans echoing throughout Roshona, everyone has to know what is happening by now. Her cunt feels so hot and sensitive as her beast knotted Beau over and over, filling her up. She sobs from the pleasure because it just feels so right and she so desperately wants someone to see her getting bred by Yasha and who she belongs to. Meanwhile, Yasha bucks even faster and harder into her and lets out growls as she does.

Yasha's gaze at Beau says “You are so not walking after” which sends a throb down Beau’s spine to her core. If her pace wasn’t fast before it’s like a jackhammer now and Beau can’t take it and falls apart. She can’t focus on anything but the knot in her cunt, “Oooh n-neve-Ah! stop yASH!!” Beau cries in pleasure. Yasha pumps harder but messy as she can feel her cock getting steal hard as lets out her seed in Beau’s cunt.

Gushing and gushing cum into her womb and filling her up until she looks half pregnant from how swollen her stomach is from the amount of cum inside her. Yasha doesn’t stop there, she keeps rutting into Beau making sure she milks her dry, who can’t do anything but spasm around her and at the peak of her shooting her seed in to her love, Yasha snaps her mouth open and bites Beau’s neck making sure people see her mark and knows she’s mated to Yasha and her alone. the bite makes Beau orgasm again even harder and she sees stars and a certain werewolf humping into her.

“BeauU WHERE ARE YOU?” a blue tiefling yells out, Yasha smirks at the sound and doesn’t stop until she’s empty and lets Beau sit on her knot waiting for them to see how much she has fallen to her desires.


	2. wereyasha 2: the fuckening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look i know i said don’t expect this to be a big thing but i got the urge to write more wereyasha smut. big thanks to @planar_snap for criticism

Now her friends can’t help but watch this event with morbid curiosity. if she wasn’t getting her brains fucked out of her, Beau might have had a hint of a care. After moments of not being able to form a thought. the one thought that broke through the musty, sex filled haze was ‘sooo hot.’ Speaking of hot and implied messes, she looks like a wreck. Hair flying out of her bun, flushed all over, nipples impossibly hard and eyes glazed over.

If You’d thought Yasha would stop after getting an audience you’d be wrong, all it does is give her more instinctive to thrust her long knotted member into her mate. Not like Beau would disagree when she’s not even here mentally and is running on instinct. said instinct is just horniness and she’s getting that need fulfilled for the foreseeable future. All she can feel is the fuzzy texture of her mate’s fur and the behemoth thrusting into her. 

The werewolf can’t help but claw at one of her mates shoulders of her mate while supporting her with her other paw gripped around Beau’s stomach as she humps hard into her. Beau stopped containing her moans hours ago before they were discovered and she isn’t stopping now. “AH! breed me Yash!” She cried out in ecstasy, gripping the fur on her mate’s thigh. Yasha lets out harsh growls that carry the same weight as the word “mine.” Her dick is bright red and slick from her juices.

Getting with the program she tries to buck back into Yasha's thrusts, “fffffuck me! Ah-“ Beau can’t finish that as she does an intense thrust into her. Her mate knows her so well she can tell exactly what she needs and when. Jester concerned for the safety of her friend takes a step forward. The huge beast finding that in distaste, bites into her mate’s neck again, locking her sharp gaze over at Jester and the others. They will know who she belongs to and never forget it. yasha can’t help but get drunk off the scent of blood, and sex in the air. She can’t take it anymore and wraps her other paw around Beau’s stomach and thrust her hips faster and harsher. if it wasn’t for the amount of seed already in Beau’s womb you would have seen the bulge of her wolf’s member when they meet at their closest. 

Yasha’s musky scent of arousal makes her juices run like a faucet and Beau is so far gone from the pleasure she’s lucky to even know her own name, only letting out gurgles, pants and the occasional Yash out now. her face was a scene of crude bliss, tongue lolled out with the look of satisfaction in her eyes. She doesn’t want this to ever end and to be honest neither does Yasha. She enjoys how her mate’s cunt feels around her, so tight yet so slick you could get lost in the feeling alone. Beau is lost in the gratification of getting this persistent need fulfilled, legs dangling from how tall her mate is compared to her in this form.

Her friends expressions of horror increase in intensity, as vague mumbles of concern are passed around the group when they realize if they want to keep Beau around they need to let this obscene display continue or else the wolfed out Yasha would tear them apart in her rut filled rage and no one wants to deal with a horny 8’6 ft stacked werewolf barbarian. “I believe it would be in our best interests to leave them be and heal beau when she comes to later” commented Caduceus. “it’s obvious that is very possessive of beau right now.” 

A gurgle sounding awfully close to “please” came out of beau, while Yasha’s steely glare says “Go. Away.” as she turns still gripping Beau’s stomach as she goes and runs to a nearby cave. The thrusts of her member as she runs makes her mate cum again and again until the make it to the grassy clearing in front of the cave. The moon may go down but even werewolves can stay in their wolfed out form if they are in touch with their beast and that’s definitely the case when you are a barbarian as well. Yasha turns Beau around so she can face her and almost lets out more seed into her from her lover’s expression. A howl rings out for miles and miles as a force drives her dick even harder into her mate.

“Gods, I just want to keep fucking her,” Yasha thinks as she hears Beau’s heart beating fast. As she continues to thrust and thrust into her mate, she decided to give Beau’s breasts some love and proceeds to lick and suck one until it’s hot red after that she nips the nipple of the left, enjoying the passionate mews her mate lets out. After finishing her job with that breast she turns her head to do the same to the other. Yasha being done with all of this and wanting release positions her paws on the shoulders of beau as she lifts her up again to do a last few brutal thrusts in her mate’s flowing cunt filling her to the point she will definitely be pregnant later after they both calm down. The werewolf keeps thrusting as she slowed her pace until it’s just little bucks of her hips.

as the lustful haze lifted from both their minds she gently set down her mate and that’s when Yasha comes to the gravity of her actions and starts whimpering and licking Beau’s neck and wounds ‘i’m so sorry for hurting you’ is said through her actions and her puppy dogged eyes. Beau clearing her throat, coughs for a bit then mutters out “Yash, you’re not to blame here. we both agreed upon this before you shifted” another whimper is let out. “no buts, I said I was for it didn’t I?” The huge werewolf nods sheepishly. A short “awwo” was let out as Yasha begins to nuzzle beau. “I love you too yash.” affirmed Beau. “though we should explain how this werewolf thing started, seeing as we did scare the others.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you wanna find me on tumblr i’m at @yashanydoorn. i don’t write much i’m more of a artist personality


End file.
